


Worrying news

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Houses of Healing, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: The warden of the houses of healing goes to check on the herb stock. There he makes a worrying discovery.





	Worrying news

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 13 (B10).   
> Prompt covered: scarcity

Master Neston walks to the herb store where he hopes that the herb-master, mistress Bíreth, will be. He needs to talk to her because of some worrying news he received from his healers. If it is true then there will be a lot of problems in the future for the patients they care for. 

As he approached the herb store, he can see the light of candles glowing under the doorway. This tells him that mistress Bíreth will most likely to be present. Knocking on the door he waits for permission to enter. Permission he does not have to wait extremely long for to receive. 

Entering the herb store, he sees mistress Bíreth storing herbs she has just gathered. This he can tell based on the basket that stands on her desk. When she looks up, he receives an impatient and irritated look. Thus he decides to address her. 

“Mistress Bíreth, what can you tell everyone about the state of our herb stock.”

“It is not good, master Neston. We are low on poppy and some other pain relievers. I fear that we cannot get them supplied until the war has ended.” 

“The poppy I can understand. But the other pain relievers?”

“Well, during the fighting herb beds containing those herbs, among others, were destroyed. It will take me time to restore the beds. And time for the herbs to start growing again. As such I cannot resupply the depleted store as much as I would like.”

“That is worrying for we are in dire need of those herbs.”

“Well, I cannot create miracles. You will have to do with what I have and can do, master Neston.”

This reaction clearly shows that he has annoyed her. Not really surprising for he knows that she cannot harvest enough with the destroyed herb beds. That is why he understands her words.

“I know that, mistress Bíreth. And I understand it. I will leave you to your work.”

Master Neston leaves while worrying over how he will supply people with the medication they need. If worst comes to worst then those that do not have great need of it will have to do without. Something which he hopes will not occur. 


End file.
